The Slow Escape
by SisiDraig - 2
Summary: (Ignore terrible title). Set in Series 1, Episode 7, immediately after Renly speaks to Ned Stark about his claim to be king. Renly vents his anger to Loras, who knows just how to cheer him up as they plan their departure. No spoilers; not much of a plot; just a little moment that may or may not have happened.


**Okay, so I haven't posted fan fiction in quite a while but I was watching Game of Thrones and realised that the "Renly and Loras" story has so much potential. They're like two Shakespearian characters that keep operating off-stage but affect so much on-stage. Anyway, I've written a few shorts about various moments in their relationship that are hinted at in the TV show, so I thought I may as well post them, as I still have an account.**

**WARNINGS: I haven't read the books … yet. And I haven't finished watching the TV programme yet so some references etc may not be strictly accurate - I've done my best.**

**RATING: I never know how to rate my stories because quite often in depends on the people in the fandom as to what they think is appropriate, I thought in the GoT fandom, I'd be alright putting this as a T; if anyone disagrees, please let me know.**

**CONTEXT: This is set just after Renly suggests to Ned Stark that they overthrow Joffery and make him (Renly) king in the first series (obviously in the first series).**

**And now … the fanfic. (It's probably shorter that this opening note!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Lord Renly stormed back to his room, thunder in his expression and hatred in his sole. The only good thing, as he looked up, was that Loras was in his bed.

'My king,' Loras said, nodding his head a little and pulling back the covers to reveal himself like the most spectacular of gifts.

'Not yet a king,' Renly snapped, pulling his shirt off. 'That bastard Stark is pledging his loyalty to Stannis.'

'Stannis is a bloodthirsty oaf,' Loras sighed. 'An oaf with no backing. We will have his bannermen by sundown.'

'But not Lord Stark,' Renly undid his belt, and let his trousers drop to the floor. He didn't miss the little impressed look that pulled Loras' face into a half-smile. It didn't matter how many times they did this, Loras always seemed to be thrilled at the prospect of seeing Renly all naked and willing. Renly wasn't sure that he would ever understand why a man as beautiful as Loras, as talented, as passionate, as perfect would want anything to do with him.

'Then Lord Stark is a fool, we can do without it him if we must.'

'It would have been good to have his bannermen. The men from the north are fearsome warriors,' Renly said, walking towards the bed.

'They will be dead warriors if they fight for Stannis. He does not care about the welfare of his soldiers. When the time comes…' Loras said, kneeling up so that their faces were almost in line, he cupped Renly's face with his hands and held him firmly '…the men from the North will realise that you are the true kind, and they will follow you. Everyone will follow you.'

Loras pulled Renly's face towards him and kissed him deeply. Renly loved to be kissed like this, it was so powerful and firm but so loving and gentle. Loras' hands slid lower; to Renly's neck, shoulders, all the way down his back.

Renly's own hands sat semi-uselessly on Loras' shoulders. What kind of king was he? The kind that couldn't even command his own bedroom. And, as though Loras could read his mind, he fell backwards onto the bed, propping himself up on his elbows and grinning, his lids heavy and inviting and submissive. The knight always gave him everything he wanted, everything he needed.

'We will leave today,' Renly said, kneeling either side of the knight's legs.

'As soon as possible,' Loras agreed, straining his neck to beg for Renly's kiss. He granted the knight that, and Loras took his breath away, but as Loras moved his lips to Renly's neck, the would-be king asked:

'What makes you think your father's men will support my claim?'

'They will follow me.' Kiss. 'I will fight for you.' Kiss. 'And they will fight too.' Kiss. 'I would give my life for you.' Renly caught Loras' face before he kissed him again and just gazed into those blue eyes; they were so sincere so honest and he wanted to say: "I would die for you too" but they'd both know it was a lie. Renly was too much of a coward for that kind of gesture. Looking into Loras' face, he felt like crying and perhaps there were tears visible, as Loras suddenly asked:

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Renly whispered. 'Nothing is wrong.' He smiled a little, and pressed a kiss to Loras' lips. 'Everything will turn out well for us.' Then he grabbed Loras' ankles and pulled them over his shoulders. The younger man just grinned up at him.

They would leave tonight, they would mount a claim for the thrown and he, Renly, would be king. His gallant protector at his side. He might marry a woman, to quash the peasant's rumours, he might even let her bear him a son but his heart, his sole would always belong to Loras Tyrell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**All comments - good, bad or indifferent - welcomed. Comments on my writing are a real bonus, as I'm always looking for ways to improve!**


End file.
